Wedding Bands
by iwantausername
Summary: After Director Vance dismantled the team, Ziva's visa to stay is pulled and she must return to Israel. Tim would do anything to help his friend. Anything. McGiva.


Alright. New story! I've thought hard about this and it may be fleeting between chapters because I have never actually written a McGiva story before. That's right, this lovey story is all about Tim and Ziva! With the team mixed in... for the most part. It is set between season 5 and 6, just after Jenny was killed and Vance took over and broke up the team, so it's roughly starts around the summer of 2008. I hope you enjoy and please review! :)

I do not own NCIS or it's characters.

 **NAVAL CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

"Are you sure about this McGee?"

Tim looked over at his friend and smiled at her look of uncertainty. "I'm not going to force you to do this Zee. This is completely up to you. But to answer your question, yes. I want to do this. For you."

A shy smile appeared on Ziva's face as she leaned up and gave Tim a chaste kiss on the cheek. It was rare for Ziva to accept help from anyone but to know her good friend was here to help her meant everything to her.

"Do you think Gibbs will show?"

Tim looked down at his watch before turning back to his sister, the one that had asked the question. He had called her and Gibbs an hour ago and asked them to meet him at the court house, not giving either of them a clue as to why. Sarah had shown up almost instantly, rushing to her brother thinking he was in trouble.

"If anything he'd be curious as to why I was asking him here."

"And I expect an answer right now."

The three stood and turned to their boss (and brother's boss) as Gibbs approached him, thankfully in a suit like McGee had also asked.

"Hey Boss." Tim smiled. It had been a good week since Gibbs had actually been the younger man's boss.

Ever since Director Shepard had been killed and Leon Vance had taken over, Gibbs' team had been dismantled. Tony had been shipped off to the Atlantic, assigned as an Agent Afloat. Something they all knew the Italian hated. Tim had been transfered to Cybercrimes, locked away in the basement of NCIS. Something they all knew he hated. And then there had been Ziva. Their Mossad Ninja. She was released from her duties as a liasion to NCIS by Mossad and ordered back to Isreal.

If Gibbs was surprised to see her there, see her still on American soil, he didn't show it. "I'm here, I'm in a suit like you asked. I think it's due time you told me what is going on, McGee."

Before Tim could open his mouth to explain their current situation, the doors to the court room they stood near opened and a woman stepped out, folder in hand. "Timothy McGee and Ziva David?"

"It is Da-Veed." Tim corrected as he placed his hand on the small of Ziva's back for support as they headed towards the woman.

The blonde smiled. "Sorry. The judge is ready, are your witnesses here?"

Tim turned to Gibbs and Sarah, his little sister already knowing why they were there, he had told her once she had gotten to the court house. He nodded and all four followed the woman into the empty court room. The judge was not there yet and the secretary shuffled off to get her.

"McGee?"

"Ziva and I are getting married. We need you and Sarah as witnesses." Tim blurted out before he lost his nerve.

To be honest he didn't want to blindside his former boss but he thought the older man would try and stop them if he knew before they were already there. Tim looked up at his boss and watched the emotions cross over his face.

"I didn't even know you two were a couple." Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Zeever?"

Ziva kept her voice low, stepping closer to Gibbs and Tim and Sarah also crowded in. "McG... Tim is helping me stay in the country."

Gibbs took a step back as he looked at his two agents. "You're serious."

"Yes." They both said in unison as they stood up straighter.

"I didn't know you were being forced to leave."

"My status as liasion between NCIS and Mossad was the only thing keeping me from deportation. The moment Director Vance broke that.."

"Your visa was lifted." Gibbs turned back to McGee. "And you're sure about this?"

Tim didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Gibbs was silent for a moment as he studied two of his 'kids' before nodding just as the judge's chamber door opened. "Alright, let's get you two married."

 **NAVAL CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

When the four of them left the court house, two of them wearing matching wedding bands on their ring fingers, hands interlaced as they left, mostly for show, they stopped at Tim's porsche. Tim turned back to his boss.

"Thank you."

Gibbs brought his hand up and Tim flinched believing he was going to get a head slap, he was surprised when he felt the hand wrap around the back of his neck. "You're a good man, Tim. Not a lot of people would do something like this for a... _friend_."

His glance down at their still laced hands brought a blush to the younger man's cheeks at the same time that ziva pulled her hand free, a little forcefully.

Gibbs pulled back, his hand dropping to his side. "Come on, follow me home and I'll fix us some steaks for dinner."

"Boss?"

"Gibbs?"

"Huh?"

Gibbs smirked. "Consider it a wedding gift."

At a loss for words, all three just nodded. Sarah, who had taken the bus to the court house from school climbed into the back of Tim's car. Before they could fully realize what was now happening, the three of them were pulling into Gibbs' driveway behind the older man. Climbing out of his car, Tim watched as Ziva and then Sarah followed Gibbs into the house. He lagged back a moment but eventually entered the house he had heard Tony talk about so much, but had only seen once since he had joined the team all those years ago.

He had been ushered into the basement so fast he hadn't had time to really look closely at anything. The first thing he noticed was the lack of locks on the front door as he closed it. He knew Gibbs always said his door was open for them but he never actually expected there not to be locks!

The voices in the kitchen caused him to stop his snooping and follow them. Once he entered he found his boss had put his sister and his... wife, to work washing and chopping up a salad. Tim figured that was more for their benefit over Gibbs'.

"Come on McGee, you can help me with the steaks."

Tim watched as his boss headed out into backyard and then followed. They didn't say a word as Gibbs fired up the grill. Once that was ready and heating, Gibbs turned around and handed Tim a beer. Tim took it with a smile.

"So which apartment are you living in?"

Tim froze but answered. "Ziva's lease was already broken after she was basically fired. She moved in with me after living in a hotel for three days."

"Is that when you both decided?"

Tim nodded. "We already lost Tony, I couldn't lose her too."

"It's only temporary McGee. I'm getting our team back."

"And what if Director Vance doesn't let her come back." Tim fought the tears threatening him. "Hell I'm pretty sure he's going to fight hard to keep me out of the field."

"Not going to happen. I'm get you back. All three of you." Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder and squeezed before changing the conversation back to the apartment. "Your apartment is kind of small."

Tim nodded. "Yeah it was a tight fit with both of our things, but we got it after I placed most of mine into storage."

Gibbs gave a snort. "You don't plan on staying there long do you?"

"I still have eight months on my lease. I'm saving up to get us a better place so that um.. so she has her own room."

"So you are sharing right now?"

"No." Tim shook his head. "I'm sleeping on the sofa or an air mattress on the floor."

"Hell McGee." Gibbs ran his hand over his face before looking over his fence in thought.

"The house next door is for sale."

"What?" Tim looked up and followed his boss' line of sight to the second house. "What, no. Oh no, there is no way I could afford to buy a house, not in this neighborhood. Even if Ziva helped and we could it's not just.. what?"

Gibbs was smiling at him and it sort of unnerved him. Just a little. Okay a lot.

"I know the owner, he'll let you rent it for cheap until you can either buy it out or find a better place."

Tim thought that would be a good idea. Looking back at the house, he did like the idea a lot. It would mean they would be next door to Gibbs if there were any problems. They would be next door to Gibbs. Holy shit.

"Who is the owner?" Ziva asked as she stepped out of the kitchen, Sarah right behind her.

"Me."

"You!?" Tim's eyes widened. "You bought the house next to your own house?"

"Yup."

"Why?" Sarah asked as she sat down on the deck.

"Was going to fix it up, resell it."

Tim laughed. "So not only are you a boat builder, you're now a house flipper as well, Boss?"

Gibbs have a one armed shrug as answer.

"You are willing to help us?" Ziva asked, still unsure about all this. She had not liked the idea of having to live in McGee's apartment. It was not because of McGee. It was just too small. It had been too small for the younger man when he had began living there, then when he got a dog, and now all of a sudden there were two of them and a large dog living in the cramped space she did not believe should be called an apartment.

Gibbs looked at them like it was obvious. "You're family."

Then he turned back to the grill to start the steaks and that seemed to be the end of the conversation. For now. Once all four had eaten Gibbs grabbed a set of keys and took them next door to check out the house. It was simple, needed a lot of work, but the layout was pretty close to that of Gibbs' home.

By the time they had finished the tour, Gibbs explaining all the work he had already done and what he was still working on, would continue to work on even if they took him up on his offer, Tim was conviced. One look at the sparkle in Ziva's eyes about owning her own home, and Tim was agreeing to rent from Gibbs until they could buy it out from him.

Tim, Ziva, and the German Shepherd moved in the following week with the help of Sarah, Gibbs, and Ducky, who they thought would be a good idea to inform of their - marital - status. Tim was still reluctant to tell Abby or Tony. They refused to tell HR or Vance because Tim knew that would mean one of them would not be returning once Gibbs got his way and got his team back. Tim didn't want anything to hinder that.


End file.
